


the one with the bondage

by girlpearl



Series: I hate my job ficlets [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this (NSFW, explicit) photograph: http://submissiveboys.tumblr.com/post/75319143174 in which Patrick has a double who's a bondage sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the bondage

Patrick strains against the ropes, not because he's trying to get loose (not because he even wants to get loose) but just to feel the way they pull at his ankles, his waist, his mouth. Every time he tenses his thighs he feels it in his jaw, every movement of his head pulls his feet forward. It's exactly what he'd wanted, what he'd asked for; he's totally immersed in his own body, every action pulling a reaction from somewhere else that just brings him back into himself.

The tickle of soft leather over his shoulders, down over his ass brings a light flush to his skin, but it's enough to make it sting just a little, still pink from the flogging he'd gotten earlier. "Mmm," Travis says, "yeah, look at you, baby boy, all pretty and pink for me. Think I need to mark you up some more, though. Gotta be sure everybody knows I was here, right?"

He says "everybody," but the truth is that the number of people who will ever see those bruises is vanishingly small. Still, Patrick can't help but think of it, groaning around the knotted rope in his mouth. He stretches his neck, pushes his chin forward, and feels the way the rope bites into his thighs and wrists in response.

"Sit still," Travis admonishes him, bringing the flogger down on his ass as he says it. "I know you're dying for it but you're just going to have to be patient." The flogger comes down on his left shoulder, then his right, followed each time by Travie's hand, long-fingered and gentle, smoothing the sting from the flogger down Patrick's side. He hits Patrick again and again with the leather strips, until the sting of Patrick's skin is buzzing over a deeper ache in his shoulders, and then he smoothes one hand down Patrick's spine, over the curve of his ass and reaches up, flicking on the vibrator he slid inside Patrick before he tied him up. 

Patrick cries out and bites down hard on the rope, and Travis fists a hand in his hair, forcing him to look up at Travie's face, firm and unyielding. "Not until I say you can," he says, and Patrick nods, pulling his ankles up, his knees farther apart. Not until he has permission. He can wait--he will wait--he doesn't really have a choice. 

Just the way he likes it.


End file.
